China's Life
by SpUkForever
Summary: Just like the tital says, this is a story about China's life. It begins with her being held captive by turkish pirates. A much better summery for this part of story is inside. Please read. This is my second Hetalia story and my first multi chapter one. Chapter Two in progress. Now has a beta :)


**A/N Hi everybody, i'm back with another story. Please R&R but don't flame it (Please)**

**Summary: Yao Wang has been a prisinor for Turkesh pirates for as long as she could remember, but when the new captin Sadik makes her his personal prisoner she is introduced to a whole new world of pain, but when English pirates attack the Turkesh ones Yao ends up being rescued by their atractive captin Arthur Kirkland. What will happen to her now**

**Warning: Contains a female China, has human and country names used, lots of vilolence some rape and some sex later on maybe.**

**Note: In this chapter everything is pretty much spoken in turkish. English will be used later does not know Sadik's name until Arthur tells her, and at the moment Yao does not speak english but Arthur teaches her :)**

I really didn't know how this happened. One day she was basicly ignored by the pirate who captured me and then the next I along with the other women who had been captured by the pirates were standing in front of the new captin. He walked to each women or girl asked them teir name and age and what country they were from and then walked away from them.

Now he was in front of me and I reluctently told him the information. After I told him he smirked grabbed my wrist forcibly making me cry out in suprise and dragged me out of the room. Now I was in what most likely his personal quarters on a bed with him watching me. I was biting my lip, unconfertbl under his gaze.

He suddenly walked over to me grabbed my chin, forced it to the oppiset side and I felt his mouth press agaist my neck and then his tonge. This action made me gasp in shock and move my hands to try to get him off me but he grabbed them and held them over my head. He pushed me down where I was now on my back. I started to stuggle but he quickly tied my hands onto the headbored.

His hands now move down to my button up shirt and slowly unbuttoned them revealing more and more of my pale skin. My struggling was in vain as my shirt was slipped off and then my bra. He smirked at me before taking the left one in his mouth. I cried out as he bit it rather harshly and I felt tears stingat the corners of my eyes.

He bit, licked, nibble, and sucked on many area's of my torso making me whimper and cry out. I figgured he was enjoying this. When he was done with my torso, he went down to my pants, slipped his thumbs in the edge of them and slipped them off.

I shut my eyes knowing what was going to happen next. I felt his hands travle their way down to my lower regions. He slipped my finger in my heat and moved it around a bit and then added a second and third finger in it. I kept my shut when his fingers pulled out. The russiling of clouths alrted me of what was going to happen when he slammed into me.

I cried out in shock and pain. Everytime he moved pain rocked through my body making me cry out louder then before. Tears were soon running down my cheaks and my whole body was shaking. Harder and faster he kept on going and sone enough a shock of a mixture of pain and pleasure went through me and soon after that, he came into me.I barley noticed him pull out of me. I felt his lips against my ear.

"Get used to this" he mummered in my ear before getting off me.

I didn't allow my eyes to open, before I felt the bindings that held me in place get pulled off, more russling of clouths and then a door opening, then closing and finaly a click. My eyes flickered open revealing the room I had been in before, but a bit messer now.

I glanced down at my body and grimenced at how red, sweaty, and discusting it looked. Non the less, I forcedd myself to get off the bed, grab my clouths and slipped the back on. once I was done with that I sat back down on the bed and layed down on my side, my eyes closing and fell into welcomed sleep.

*Page Break*

Just like the captin said, I got used to it. He often came in unexpectedly and either raped me or beat me. I slowly became numb to the pain but I stuggled, I neer wanted to do this to me. There were times when I just lay on the bed trying to sleep and he would just soflt sstroke my cheak with his thumb. Most of the time he was volient and forcfull with me.

It was now a beating time and as usual, my hands were tied behind my back, and I was forced to kneel infront of him. He had a knife in one of his hands, and he was slowly running it flatly against my bare shoulder. His eyes flickered with something before I was sudenly shoved onto my back.

He brought the knife slowly to my shoulder and pressed down.

I flinched violently, making the blade tear into me more. Tears gathered up in the corner of my eyes and I cried out as he slice down my arm. He continued the slow torcher, most likly enjoying my screams of swiched to something else... a hot peice of meatle.

My body was soon covered with deep cut and burns and brusies, and continued for quite sometime when an urgent knock on the door made him stop cutting and burning my skin.

"Enter" he snarled

Figures he'd be upste about someone interupting his alone time with me. A man opened the door.

"Captin there are British pirates heading straight toward us" he exclaimed.

A snarl appered on his face and he stood up from where he was knelt by me.

" Then take care of them"he barked at the other pirate.

The pirate nodded and ran off the door closing after him.

The captin turns back to me, smirks and says

"Now where were we"

and continued on

*Story Break*

*Arthur's POV*

Battle screams soon filled the air as my crew and I attacked the turkish pirates. I walked easily through the mass attacking a man every now in then if he got in my way. I was focused on one thing at the moment, and that was finding Sadik.

I finaly made my way down a hall and I strained my ears to see if I could hear him. I heard a faint screaming, this one of pain and not of battle. I made my way down closer to the screaming. It now sounded like a women. Continung down I stopped at a door where the screaming was the loudest. It was cracked enough so that I could look though it. I saw Sadik there and he was knealing over a black haired women, she wasin't screaming now, but was pale and shivering.

He had a blade at her neck, and thats when I pushed the door open, and drew my blade.

"Kirkland" He snarled when he saw me

"Hello there" I replied back with a smirk

He got up from where he was knealing by the women, tossed the knife, drew his own blade and attaked.

I blocked his attacks easily and managed to wound him a lot. I was carefull not to get anywhere near the women laying in a small pool of blood. I really hope she had not died.

Out of the corner of my eye, George a crew member of mine appered. I stepped back gave a nod to him then to the women to the women. He silently nodded back. I attacked Sadik again and he skirted around the edge of our battle and lifted her up and left imeadetly after.

I gave a victorius smirk as I slashed my sword across his chest making him grunt and stumble backwards. I left after that running back to the main deck and giving a call to my men to leave.

**A/N thats the end for now. Did you like it, please tell me, if you hate it then... please don't tell me.**

**-englandxchinaforever-**


End file.
